Too strong
by Nakuru Akisawa
Summary: sam est atteinte d'une version du Za’tarc plus évoluer. Comment vatelle sens sortir?one shot sur sam et jack.


Salut a tous me voila avec un nouvelle fanfic qui est une traduction de helios14. Merci a elle de m'avoir laisser la publier. J'espère que vous aller aimer!

**Catégorie** : action, romance S/J, scène manquante  
**Saison** : saison 8. L'action se passe immédiatement après Reckoning, mais juste avant Threads – pour la majeure partie- et un peu après Threads/Moebius – et un peu plus tard.  
**Raiting** : déconseillée au moins de 12 ans

too strong

Le brigadier général Jack O'Neill gara son pick-up sur sa place de parking à l'extérieur de Cheyenne Mountain dans les premières heures de l'aube, bien avant que les gens normaux n'aient même l'idée de sortir de leur lit douillet ou d'allumer leur cafetière. Mais lui était là, une fois de plus. Il avait une réunion prévue avec Hammond à 13 heures, et après que son ordinateur eût planté la veille, il avait pris du retard sur son rapport.  
Encore plus endormi qu'éveillé, il prit son café du porte gobelet de son tableau de bord et sortit de sa voiture. Le garde au premier poste de contrôle le salua d'un sourire et d'un « bonjour » que Jack fit de son mieux pour lui retourner, mais la caféine n'avait pas encore fait effet et parler était encore bien au-delà de ses capacités en cet instant.  
Il but à petites gorgées le liquide chaud dans le premier ascenseur, laissant la vapeur et l'arôme se diffuser en minces volutes depuis sa tasse pour atteindre son nez.  
Au second poste de contrôle, le garde semblait aussi fatigué que lui. Ils échangèrent un signe de tête compatissant avant que Jack ne prenne le second ascenseur qui l'emmènerait sous les niveaux du NORAD vers le SGC. Comme la cabine descendait vers le niveau 27, il s'appuya contre la paroi et laissa aller sa tête en arrière, ce mouvement faisant craquer le cuir de sa veste.  
« S'il vous plait, faites que ce soit une journée tranquille. Sans révélations apocalyptiques. Sans dysfonctionnements monstrueux. Sans batailles rangées au mess. Juste… »  
L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent pour faire apparaître Walter attendant debout, son visage rond tendu et fermé.  
« Tout ça pour ça… »  
- Walter, il est 4h15, qu'est-ce qui a déjà pu mal tourner ?  
- Le colonel Carter est arrivé sous le feu de l'ennemi il y a douze minutes avec SG3 et 5 sous des tirs soutenus de Supers Guerriers.  
- Des blessés ?  
- Quatre. Ils sont à l'infirmerie à présent.  
Jack entra à nouveau dans l'ascenseur et Walter le suivit, les portes se refermant derrière lui comme Jack enfonçait le numéro 21 avec son pouce. Le café qui avait été son instant de douceur une seconde plus tôt lui brûlait à présent la gorge. L'ascenseur montait maintenant avec une lenteur atroce.  
- Des morts ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
- Un, mon général.  
- Qui ?  
« Je vous en supplie… »  
- Le lieutenant McElvoy de SG5, mon général. Le major Riggs de SG5 et le lieutenant Tannen de SG3 sont tous deux grièvement blessés. Le major Patenski et le colonel Carter souffrent de blessures plus légères.  
Jack fit en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître, mais il glissa sa main au fond de la poche avant de son jean et ferma le poing jusqu'à ce que ses articulations lui fissent mal. L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin et les portes s'ouvrirent. Jack tâcha de garder le contrôle de lui-même et de ne pas bondir en avant, mais de confier calmement son café à Walter.  
L'infirmerie était en pleine effervescence alors que le Docteur Brightman et plusieurs membres de son équipe travaillaient avec fièvre sur les formes ensanglantées de Riggs et Tannen. Les masques sur les visages des médecins assourdissaient leurs voix, et leurs ordres s'entendaient à peine au-dessus des machines en train de biper et des instruments métalliques qui s'entre choquaient.  
Jack resta immobile plusieurs minutes, retenant son souffle en regardant le médecin travailler. Il détestait cela… attendre et se demander si tout le monde s'en sortirait en un seul morceau. Ou sinon, au moins vivant. Il voulait s'enquérir de leur état, mais savait que poser des questions à ce moment précis ne ferait que déranger l'équipe médicale.  
- Carter…  
- Par là, mon général, dit Walter, marchant vers un coin plus calme de l'infirmerie à l'écart des médecins occupés.  
Patenski était soit endormi soit inconscient sur l'un des lits alors qu'une infirmière lui injectait un médicament en intraveineuse. Une autre infirmière s'arrêta au pied de son lit et ouvrit le rideau qui séparait son lit du suivant. Le cœur de Jack se serra dans sa poitrine quand il découvrit Sam rentrant le bas d'un T-shirt propre sous son pantalon de treillis.  
Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, et de la suie tachait ses joues. Un large bandage blanc était enroulé autour de son avant-bras, sortant de sous la manche de sa veste. Un autre bandage, déjà rosi par la blessure qu'il couvrait, courrait le long de son sourcil, partiellement caché par les cheveux de la jeune femme.  
- Faites-moi part de leur état aussi vite que possible, dit Jack à voix basse, et Walter acquiesça, disparaissant dans la direction opposée.  
Sam leva les yeux et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Jack prit lentement une profonde inspiration, rentrant les épaules, et s'avança vers elle.  
- Carter... dit-il avec douceur alors qu'il arrivait près d'elle. Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit à propos de se faire tirer dessus en mission ?  
Elle se déplaça sur le bord du lit avec des mouvements raides et hésitants.  
- On a du oublier de transmettre votre mémo à l'ennemi, mon général.  
Jack essaya de sourire et poussa ses mains plus loin dans ses poches. Il leva le menton dans sa direction :  
- Ça va, vous ?  
Sam acquiesça et posa ses pieds sur le sol. Jack sortit précipitamment ses mains de ses poches et l'aida à se lever. Il plaça son bras sur sa taille et lui tint la main alors qu'elle se tenait debout. Elle grimaça, mais cacha rapidement ce mouvement d'appréhension derrière un masque inexpressif.  
« Un bon soldat, hein ? »  
- Je ne vois que ce qui est visible, et le reste ?  
Sam se redressa avec un léger soupir douloureux, mais elle ne quitta pas sa main et il ne bougea pas son bras.  
- Rien de grave.  
- Carter…  
Elle leva le menton et croisa son regard :  
- Je me suis blessée à la jambe droite du genou à la cuisse sur la rampe de la porte, et je me suis fêlé une côte ou deux. C'est tout. Rien en comparaison de tous les autres.  
Il la regarda un moment, et vit dans ses yeux les mêmes émotions que celles qu'il avait ressenties pendant des années. La culpabilité d'être le chef quand les choses tournent mal, spécialement quand quelqu'un meurt. Neuf fois sur dix, il n'y a rien à faire qui puisse un peu alléger le poids sur vos épaules.  
Jack remonta sa main le long de son dos et la baissa à nouveau avant de s'écarter et de reprendre sa pose « poings dans les poches ». Un geste plus simple à faire en treillis, mais il n'avait pas encore eu la moindre occasion de pouvoir se changer.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
Sam secoua la tête, les coins de sa bouche s'abaissant.  
- Je n'en suis pas sûre mon général. J'essaye de tout démêler dans ma tête, mais la douleur n'aide pas.  
- Ok. Allez vous changer. Prenez une douche et reposez-vous. Nous en parlerons plus tard.

Sam regarda Jack s'arrêter à la porte de l'infirmerie et parler avec Walter et le Docteur Brightman. Elle regarda les corps à présent silencieux des hommes. Ils avaient tous survécu – sauf McElvoy.  
« Merci mon Dieu »  
Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qui était arrivé. Ils exploraient la planète, recherchant un possible campement de rebelles jaffas. Sam se rappela avoir grimpé une colline et avoir vu les tentes dans la vallée en contrebas. Un picotement douloureux passa le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se répandit dans l'arrière de son crâne comme de l'acide dans ses veines, et Sam ferma les yeux pour lutter contre la douleur. Alors une odeur de chair brûlée et les hurlements des d'hommes emplirent ses souvenirs. Ils couraient vers la Porte. Des super guerriers les poursuivaient à travers les arbres. Sam traînait Tannen derrière elle…  
« C'est de sa faute… Il savait… »  
La voix murmura, telle un serpent dans le Jardin d'Eden, et Sam ouvrit à nouveau les yeux en grand. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, trouvant Jack toujours près de la porte. Il leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent, un sourire rassurant remontant le coin des lèvres du général.  
La brûlure se calma et le murmure cessa. Sam déglutit pour lutter contre la sécheresse de sa gorge et gagna les douches.

- Tu a l'air très distrait ce soir.  
Jack leva les yeux de l'assiette de traiteur asiatique devant lui, sa fourchette plantée au milieu des pâtes chinoises, pour regarder Kerry assise en face de lui.  
- Désolé, dure journée.  
- Tu veux en parler ? Ou est-ce un problème qui demande une autorisation plus élevée que celle que j'ai ?  
Il secoua la tête.  
- Je suis debout depuis 3 heures du matin.  
Elle sourit, et but une gorgée de Merlot.  
- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'oublier que tu es militaire ?  
Jack reposa son bras, le manche de sa fourchette faisant un petit bruit sec sur le bord de l'assiette. Il regarda la femme rousse qui s'était si récemment infiltrée dans sa vie, si rapidement que parfois il pouvait jurer ne pas se souvenir de comment ou quand c'était arrivé. Un jour il était en train d'échanger des recettes d'omelettes avec Carter, et le lendemain il partageait son lit – un lit qui avait été vide depuis bien plus d'années qu'il ne voulait y penser – avec une jeune femme de la moitié de son âge.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de foutre, O'Neill ? »  
- Non, fut sa seule réponse.  
Kerry coupa délicatement son poulet frit, en portant un morceau à sa bouche. Jack eut un bref souvenir d'avoir partagé un repas similaire avec son équipe dans le passé. La cuisine chinoise n'était jamais mangée à table ou dans de vraies assiettes, mais dans le salon devant un match – match de n'importe quoi, cela dépendait de la « saison ». Habituellement, Jack occupait son côté favori du canapé et Sam, le plus souvent, s'asseyait sur le sol et utilisait le canapé comme dossier. Pieds nus, assise en tailleur, elle mangeait ses « œufs Foo Yong » à même le carton et à l'occasion se retournait pour croquer un bout du Chow Mein de Jack. Daniel goûtait un peu dans tous les plats, choisissant généralement de prendre une assiette en carton et Teal'C faisait un blocage sur le riz au porc frit. Avec beaucoup de sauce soja. Vraiment beaucoup de sauce soja.  
- J'ai entendu dire que des équipes SG étaient revenues sous le feu de l'ennemi ce matin.  
Jack cligna des yeux, s'efforçant une fois de plus à prêter attention à la conversation – et à la compagnie – présentes.  
- Ouai.  
- Tu as perdu un homme.  
- Ouai.  
- Est-ce ce qui te rend si silencieux ?  
Jack abandonna la nourriture, posant sa fourchette et repoussant son assiette.  
- Désolé. Dure journée.  
Kerry finit le vin dans son verre, le regardant au-dessus du rebord. Alors elle soupira et reposa ses couverts.  
- Oui, tu l'as déjà dit.

- Tu es distraite ce soir.  
Sam détacha son regard de l'écran de télévision et du film qu'elle ne suivait pas vraiment, et se concentra sur Pete.  
- Comment ?  
Il eut un petit rire et sourit :  
- Cela a été à peu de chose près la réponse à toutes les questions que j'ai t'ai posées ce soir. A quoi penses-tu, Sam ?  
Elle secoua la tête et glissa son pouce entre ses dents, laissant son coude reposer sur le bras du canapé.  
- Désolée, dure journée.  
- Comment te sens-tu ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu ne peux pas me dire « comment » tu t'es fait tout ça, mais… ça va, non ?  
Sam acquiesça et se déplaça, regrettant immédiatement son geste quand la douleur lui vrilla la jambe.  
- J'irai mieux dans un jour ou deux. Je récupère vite.  
- Est-ce que je peux t'attraper quelque chose ?  
Le téléphone sonna derrière lui alors qu'il demandait, et Sam le désigna du menton.  
- Tu peux me passer le téléphone.  
- Bien, dit-il en l'attrapant. Allo ?  
Il fit une pause, et Sam vit cette ombre familière passer sur le visage de Pete. Sans avoir besoin de demander, elle savait qui c'était. Pete lui tendit le téléphone.  
- Allo…  
- Bonsoir Carter.  
- Bonsoir mon général. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?  
- Non.  
La voix de Jack s'anima à l'autre bout de la ligne :  
- J'appelais juste pour savoir comment vous alliez. Ça va ?  
- Je suis seulement épuisée, mon général. Rien que je ne puisse supporter.  
- Avez-vous besoin de prendre un jour ou deux ? Pour vous reposer.  
- Non.  
Cette fois-ci Sam réalisa que c'était à son tour de trop s'animer. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Pete, qui faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air de ne pas écouter la conversation.  
- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mon général.  
- Certaine ?  
- Oui, mon général.  
- Bon. Alors je vous vois demain matin.  
- Mon général ? dit-elle rapidement avant qu'il puisse raccrocher.  
- Oui…  
- Toujours pas de nouvelles ?  
Il y eut un silence avant qu'il parle, et c'était la seule réponse dont Sam avait besoin.  
- Non. Pas encore. Dès que je sais quelque chose à propos de Daniel, vous serez la première au courant. Quelle que soit l'heure.  
- Merci mon général.  
- Bonne nuit, Carter.  
Sam raccrocha le téléphone et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé. La même douleur brûlante qu'elle avait ressentie à l'infirmerie remonta le long de sa colonelle vertébrale, courant dans ses veines jusqu'à ce qu'atteignant sa tête elle l'oblige à fermer les yeux. Elle pressa ses paupières fermées et grinça des dents sous la douleur.  
« Fais ce qui doit être fait…. Fais le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… FAIS LE ! »  
- Sam ?  
- Quoi ?  
Pete secoua la tête :  
- Rien…  
Et il se leva pour aller dans la cuisine.

Sam se réveilla en sursaut, sa tête jaillissant de ses bras repliés alors qu'elle tâchait de se rappeler où elle était. Son laboratoire était presque entièrement plongé dans la pénombre, mis à part la douce lueur qui émanait des divers indicateurs lumineux de ses équipements.  
Elle repoussa sa manche et tourna sa montre pour la regarder : 2 heure 16.  
« Mince ! »  
Elle ne se souvenait même pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle cligna des yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur le jour présent. Attendez… Est-ce que ce n'était pas samedi ? Pourquoi était-elle seulement à la base ?  
Sam réalisa alors qu'elle avait un petit tournevis rouge serré fort dans son poing gauche. Elle ouvrit les doigts et le regarda, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
Elle posa l'outil et descendit du haut tabouret sur lequel elle était perchée. Comment elle réussit à ne pas tomber et s'ouvrir le crâne, impossible à dire. Elle regarda autour d'elle dans son labo. Il n'y avait rien sur la table qui indiquât sur quoi elle était en train de travailler… pas de notes, l'ordinateur était éteint.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »  
Elle secoua la tête et marcha à reculons vers la porte. C'était aussi bien de sortir aussi furtivement qu'elle le pouvait. Si quelqu'un la voyait et disait au général qu'elle était là si tard, elle se prendrait un savon lundi sur le fait de ne pas profiter de la vie. Cela, et il voudrait savoir ce qui était si important pour la faire revenir à la base aux premières heures du dimanche matin.  
Et comme elle ne le savait pas, cela posait un léger problème….

- Le sergent Siler a travaillé sur l'ascenseur en panne depuis tôt ce matin. Il n'a pas déterminé ce qui a causé le court-circuit, mais est certain qu'il l'aura réparé d'ici 16h30, général.  
Jack acquiesça, baissant les yeux sur le rapport en face de lui.  
- Bien. Les hommes en haut se plaignent que nos fournitures prennent trop de place. Et à propos des réfrigérateurs au mess ?  
Walter secoua la tête, reprenant à Jack le rapport qu'il venait de signer.  
- Deux remarchent normalement. Deux sont trop chauds, et deux congèlent tout.  
- Que diable… grogna Jack, passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
Un cliquetis se fit entendre dans la ventilation au-dessus, et Jack et Walter tournèrent la tête vers le plafond. La ventilation émit un murmure et siffla, de l'air chaud se répandant dans le bureau.  
- Ah, pour l'amour du ciel ! Walter, allez…  
- Mettre le sergent Siler là-dessus. Tout de suite, général.  
Comme Walter quittait la pièce, Jack mit son ordinateur en veille et se leva de son fauteuil pour se rendre dans la salle de briefing pour sa réunion avec Carter et Teal'C, et les membres encore en bonne santé de SG 3 et 5. Comme il se levait, une goutte de sueur roula entre ses omoplates et il jeta un coup d'œil menaçant au ventilateur incriminé.  
L'air dans la salle de briefing n'était pas plus frais, et il haussa les épaules d'un air navré alors que ses hommes s'asseyaient autour de la table :  
- Siler y travaille, dit-il à titre d'explication.  
Sam s'assit à côté de lui, les joues rouges et les cheveux dans son cou sombres de transpiration. Jack se dirigea vers la petite table près de son bureau, prit la carafe d'eau et les verres qui semblaient toujours devoir se trouver là avant les réunions, et les rapporta avec lui.  
- Vue la chaleur qui règne ici, que chacun se sente libre de…  
Il fit un geste de la main vers tous ceux qui étaient assis :  
- Mettez-vous à l'aise.  
Sam fut la première à soupirer d'aise et à ôter sa veste verte de treillis, révélant le petit haut sans manche dessous. Jack s'assit, remplit un verre d'eau et le lui glissa, puis il fit la même chose pour Hastings, assis de l'autre côté – juste pour être poli. Puis il repoussa la carafe et les verres et ils passèrent autour de la table pour tous ceux qui étaient présents.  
- Bon, parlons…  
Les ventilateurs d'air cliquetèrent et émirent un claquement au-dessus d'eux, et tous dans un seul mouvement levèrent les yeux. Jack entendit un son assourdi, et quelques secondes plus tard la salle se remplit avec la pire odeur qu'il ait sentie depuis leur mission cauchemardesque sur Netu.  
Le visage de Sam verdit, et elle se couvrit la bouche avec les mains :  
- Oh, mon Dieu…  
Le major Wong attrapa son rapport, l'agitant devant son visage :  
- C'est une boule puante ou quoi ?  
- Non mais c'est quoi ces blagues de potaches ? jura Jack, se levant avec une telle force que sa chaise roula en arrière et cogna contre le mur derrière lui. WALTER !

Sam se souffla vers le haut du visage, essayant désespérément de se rafraîchir de la chaleur étouffante qui plombait l'air de son laboratoire. Le petit ventilateur installé sur son bureau était quasiment inefficace, parvenant seulement à brasser l'air lourd plutôt que d'apporter un réel soulagement.  
Elle tenta de se concentrer sur le rapport devant elle, mais les lignes bleues et rouges parallèles les unes aux autres dans des pics et des creux avec des gamma et alpha avaient moins de sens pour elle à cet instant que la physique quantique n'en avait pour un élève de maternelle. La sensation obsédante qu'elle était supposée faire autre chose à cet instant – aller quelque part – voir quelque chose d'important – la chatouilla au fond de sa tête. Son estomac se crispa et se noua sous l'anxiété d'avoir oublié quelque chose.  
- Tout va bien, Carter ?  
Sam sursauta et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Jack se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, la lumière venant du couloir brillant derrière lui, laissant son visage dans l'ombre et dessinant sa haute silhouette. Son épaule était appuyée contre le chambranle et ses mains étaient enfoncées dans ses poches.  
« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire… »  
La sensation acide brûla à nouveau la colonne vertébrale de Sam, vrillant le bas de son crâne, laissant un goût amer dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle déglutit et ferma les yeux lentement, tentant de repousser les sombres pensées qui étaient devenues de plus en plus présentes ces dernières heures, ces derniers jours. Les voix étaient pires lorsqu'elle était fatiguée, ou quand son esprit s'éloignait trop d'un point de concentration, mais comme le temps passait elles devenaient de plus en plus persistantes.  
Elle se demanda combien de temps elle pourrait continuer à ne rien dire… et se demanda si elle devenait folle.  
- Je vais bien, mon général. Seulement…  
- Chaud.  
- Mon général ?  
- Il fait chaud ici.  
Il s'écarta du chambranle, et alors qu'il sortait du halo de lumière, elle vit qu'il portait un T-shirt noir qui accentuait les muscles fins de ses biceps et de ses triceps, et comme il bougeait ses doigts au fond de ses poches, les tendons bougeaient à chaque mouvement.  
- Il fait chaud partout, mon général.  
Il atteignit la table où elle se tenait assise, et sa main gauche quitta sa poche pour prendre un stylo et le tourner encore et encore, le faisant rebondir sur les notes de Sam. S'il ne pouvait poser ses mains sur un gadget quelconque, un stylo faisait l'affaire.  
- Aviez-vous besoin de quelque chose, mon général ?  
- Nan. Je… passais juste.  
Le ventilateur d'air émit un cliquetis puis un son mat, et Sam rassembla ses forces – considérant la possibilité de retenir sa respiration. La dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu ce son, la puanteur la plus nauséabonde avait rempli la salle de briefing. A la place, la température ambiante dans la pièce se rafraîchit instantanément et elle soupira.  
- Oh, merci mon Dieu.  
- Merci Siler... corrigea Jack, et Sam sourit.  
Elle baissa son regard depuis les cheveux gris vers les yeux de Jack, et elle arrêta de respirer quand elle le trouva en train de l'observer. Ses yeux sombres étaient attentifs et inébranlables sur le visage de Sam, et la main de Jack avait cessé de remuer le stylo. Jack remonta le menton, ses lèvres s'entre ouvrant un instant, signe qu'elle avait depuis longtemps appris à reconnaître. Il avait quelque chose à dire…  
- Donc, tout va vraiment bien, Carter ?  
Sam souleva les épaules, serrant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre avec un léger haussement de sourcils.  
- Bien sûr. Très bien.  
- Vous vous sentez bien depuis PX4-133 ?  
Elle acquiesça à nouveau :  
- Oui.  
Le regard de Jack changea, et Sam se demanda s'il savait. S'il pouvait deviner qu'à cet instant même un serpent murmurait à son oreille.  
« C'est lui… C'est entièrement de sa faute... Il doit mourir. »  
Elle déglutit durement. Un nouveau frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, et elle ne put retenir le tremblement qui la traversa.  
- Au nom du ciel, grogna Jack. D'abord c'est étouffant, et maintenant c'est le désert Arctique.  
La fine couverture de sueur qui avait recouvert la peau de Sam quelques instants plus tôt lui faisait à présent l'effet d'aiguillons de glace sur sa peau, maintenant que la température dans son laboratoire avait chuté à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle se serait presque attendue à regarder en l'air et à voir tomber des flocons de neige depuis la ventilation.  
- C'est dingue. Il doit y avoir des gremlins dans ce truc !  
Un autre frisson la traversa, la faisant trembler complètement, et Sam croisa ses bras nus devant sa poitrine. Jack regarda autour de lui et, avisant la veste de treillis de Sam, il l'ôta du dossier de sa chaise de bureau et la lui apporta. Comme il la déposait sur ses épaules, Sam leva sa main pour attirer le tissu sur elle et leurs doigts se touchèrent.  
Pendant juste un instant, le flash intense d'une seconde, la douleur brûlante dans les veines de Sam se calma. Alors Jack se retira et gagna la porte, marmonnant pour lui-même de ne jamais nourrir Walter après minuit.  
Sam le regarda s'en aller, et quand il disparut dans le couloir, une douleur atroce frappa ses tempes comme un coup de tonnerre, la faisant crier et se prendre la tête dans les mains.  
« IL DOIT MOURIR ! »

Le docteur Brightman s'assit dans son bureau, les derniers rapports sur les tests de SG3 et 5 posés devant elle. Elle les avait déjà parcourus deux fois, mais se concentra une nouvelle fois sur la première page, se préparant à les lire à nouveau.  
Ce rapport était particulier. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter.  
Elle était dans l'Air Force depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'on ne posait pas de question sur un ordre d'un officier supérieur, et elle était au SGC depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que s'il y avait une seule personne qui connaissait Sam Carter mieux qu'elle-même, c'était le général Jack O'Neill.  
Si bien que lorsqu'il était venu la voir deux heures plus tôt pour lui dire que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le colonel – et qu'il lui avait demandé d'y regarder – elle n'allait pas refuser.  
Le problème, c'était qu'elle n'avait absolument rien trouvé.  
Au-delà des blessures évidentes avec lesquelles le colonel était rentrée, elle était physiquement revenue dans un état parfaitement normal. Ses constantes étaient normales, son scan était bon, son BP normal, ses niveaux respiratoires et cardiaques tout à fait acceptables au regard de la situation. Son relevé de toxines était revenu bon. Aucun signe d'anémie ou d'aucune autre déficience, pas de niveau excessif d'adrénaline ou d'hormones qui indiqueraient du stress. Les taux de globules blancs et rouges étaient normaux. Pas de produit étranger dans le sang, surtout pas un de tous ceux qui avaient été répertoriés ces dernières années.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle trouve ? »  
Elle posa sa tempe sur ses doigts fermés et regarda à nouveau les chiffres. Alors qu'elle atteignait le bas de la page, et que les niveaux décroissaient, elle arrêta de respirer.  
Facteur inconnu : 0.002  
Elle sauta rapidement au rapport correspondant au Major Rigg, ses yeux cherchant le bas de la page.  
Facteur inconnu : 0.0021  
C'était le même pour trois des dix autres membres. Un facteur inconnu dans leurs analyses sanguines, que le tableau des toxines de l'infirmerie ne pouvait pas vraiment identifier. Mais avec un pourcentage si faible, l'ordinateur n'envoyait pas de signal d'alarme.  
Le Docteur Brightman s'écarta de son bureau et bondit sur ses pieds, se précipitant hors de la pièce pour trouver le général O'Neill.

- Un sabotage ?  
Le sergent Siler haussa les épaules et acquiesça.  
- Oui mon général. Tous les différents mauvais fonctionnements du système ou de l'équipement ces dernières 24 heures ont été le résultat direct d'un sabotage.  
Jack posa brutalement ses coudes sur la table de la salle de briefing et se frotta nerveusement les cheveux avec ses doigts.  
- C'est du sérieux ?  
- Non, mon général. Rien qui ne puisse être réparé avec un peu de temps. J'aurai récupéré les nettoyeurs d'air et les systèmes de contrôle de l'air conditionné dans les prochaines trois ou quatre heures. L'ascenseur fonctionne déjà à nouveau et les réfrigérateurs du mess seront réparés rapidement. Pour ceux-là, nous avons eu besoin que des pièces soient livrées. L'équipement dans l'infirmerie et le laboratoire du colonel Carter prendront un peu plus de temps à cause de leur nature très spécialisée et technique, mais…  
- Le labo de Carter ? L'infirmerie ? Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre qui ne marche plus et dont je ne sois pas au courant ?  
Siler s'éclaircit la gorge et baissa les yeux vers le rapport devant lui.  
- Euh, non, mon général, je ne crois pas.  
- D'accord, bien. C'est juste… occupez-vous en et faites moi votre rapport quand tout sera réparé. Walter !  
Avant même que le nom du soldat n'ait quitté ses lèvres, celui-ci apparut à côté de Jack.  
- Oui, mon général ?  
- Trouvez moi les rapports de sécurité de la base et les noms des chefs de patrouille pour les dernières 48 heures. Je veux les avoir ici demain à 14h30.  
- Bien, mon général.  
Walter gagna par le bureau de Jack le hall à côté, laissant Jack seul dans la salle de birefing. Il inclina son fauteuil vers l'arrière. Laissant sa tête reposer sur le cuir doux avec les yeux momentanément fermés. « Un sabotage ? Bon dieu, qui ? Comment ? »  
- Général O'Neill, puis-je vous parler un moment ?  
Jack leva les yeux vers le Docteur Brightman.  
- Oui, bien sûr. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- C'est en rapport avec le problème que vous m'avez soumis plus tôt.  
Il se redressa immédiatement et indiqua d'un geste son bureau. Le Docteur Brightman le précéda à l'intérieur et il ferma la porte, passant derrière Brightman pour fermer la seconde porte. Jack ne prit pas la peine d'aller derrière son bureau, au lieu de cela il resta debout au coin du meuble et tapota le bois du bout des doigts.  
- Donc… De quoi parlons-nous ?  
Le Docteur Brightman soupira.  
- J'aimerais en être sûre, général. J'ai parcouru les rapports médicaux de toutes les équipes SG de retour, et dans une poignée d'entre eux – dont celui du colonel Carter – il y a trace d'une substance inconnue dans leur sang que, à vrai dire, je ne peux identifier.  
Jack plissa les yeux.  
- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ?  
- Non. J'ai besoin de faire des tests plus poussés…  
- Ah, mince, marmonna Jack dans un souffle. J'espérais que vous me diriez qu'elle était juste… Vous savez… fatiguée, ou quoi.  
- Je suggère que nous la fassions venir, elle et les autres membres des équipes SG, immédiatement à l'infirmerie.

Jack acquiesça, furieux de ces nouvelles. « Merde merde merde ! »  
- Je viens avec vous.

Sam parcourait son labo d'un bout à l'autre, ses mains de contractant convulsivement et serrant nerveusement les poings le long de son corps. Elle avait la chair de poule et un sang chaud brûlait dans ses veines, comme fait à moitié de lave et d'acide.  
Elle ne pouvait pas penser… pas se concentrer. Son esprit était un fouillis de voix sifflantes et de secrets murmurés accaparant toute son attention. Des noeuds d'anxiété tordaient son estomac et la faisaient frissonner avec une énergie frénétique.  
« Cela va arriver… à n'importe quelle seconde maintenant… n'importe quel moment. Il sera mort. Mort. MORT ! »

- NON ! hurla-t-elle dans la pièce.  
Non, cela ne se pourrait pas. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ?  
Les voix ! Les voix !  
Sam tomba accroupie, collant les paumes de ses mains sur ses tempes, essayant désespérément de faire taire l'amas fou dans sa tête. Elle se balança sur ses talons, se pelotonnant sur elle-même, suppliant les cris de s'arrêter.  
« Tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as fait ! Il est mort ! Il est mort ! Tu l'as tué ! »  
- NON !  
Elle cria vers la pièce silencieuse et bondit sur ses pieds, balayant de ses bras la table la plus proche. Les équipements et les notes volèrent à travers la pièce, des papiers emplissant l'air.  
- NON ! NON !  
« MORT ! MORT ! MORT! »  
Des centaines, des milliers de murmures, de voix sifflantes tourbillonnèrent et s'enroulèrent autour d'elle. Elle sentait le froid, la chaleur moite sur sa peau et elle griffa ses bras et son cou avec ses ongles. Ils grimpèrent le long de son dos, sur sa colonne vertébrale, dans ses cheveux – leurs langues fourchues chatouillant ses oreilles.  
« MORT ! MORT ! MORT! »  
Sam hurla.

La force primaire du hurlement qui se répercuta sur le ciment des murs du SGC glacèrent un instant Jack dans sa course, puis le propulsèrent en avant. Il n'avait jamais entendu un cri pareil, mais il savait qui c'était.  
« Sam… »  
Il saisit l'encadrement de la porte, l'utilisant comme levier pour se propulser dans la pièce, recherchant dans le sombre espace une trace d'elle. Le laboratoire était sans dessus dessous, papiers et équipements jonchaient le sol et la table, des objets émettant des bips de protestation contre ce mauvais traitement.  
Jack fit un pas de plus à l'intérieur au moment où le léger tintement des talons du Docteur Brightman arrivait à la porte.  
- Carter ?  
Alors il l'entendit… un sanglot gémissant accompagné d'un battement sourd. Jack s'avança avec précaution derrière la longue table, et sa poitrine se serra. Sam était blottie en position fœtale, reposant sur le côté. Ses doigts et ses bras étaient en sang à force de griffer sa propre peau. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes, et le bruit sourd était le rythme régulier qu'elle gardait, alors qu'elle se frappait la tête contre le ciment du sol.  
Jack tomba à genoux à côté d'elle et l'attrapa par les épaules, la forçant à s'asseoir.  
- Carter… Carter !  
Des yeux vides se tournèrent vers lui, regardant sans voir. Jack ne pouvait plus respirer, clignant des yeux dans la pâle lumière de la pièce pour essayer de la voir. Mais bon dieu que se passait-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Que s'était-elle fait à elle-même ?  
- Vous êtes mort..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix basse et rauque.  
- Non, Carter. Je suis là.  
- Nous devons aller à l'infirmerie, dit le Docteur Brightman dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
« Non, c'est vrai Sherlock ? »  
Sam battit des paupières, et ses yeux se révulsèrent si loin que les iris disparurent, ne montrant plus que du blanc. Son corps s'effondra sur lui-même, et Jack la serra contre sa poitrine.  
- Il y a une civière en route…  
- Laissez tomber.  
Il la souleva dans ses bras et, la tête de Sam reposant sur son cœur, il l'emporta hors de la pièce.

Jack se tenait au pied du lit de Sam, observant son sommeil agité. Même avec une double dose de sédatif et de somnifères, elle n'était pas calme. A chaque instant des mots marmonnés passaient ses lèvres si doucement qu'il ne pouvait les comprendre et elle luttait contre les entraves que le docteur avait fait mettre.  
Trois heures. Cela faisait trois heures qu'elle était comme ça. Jack serra les dents jusqu'à ce que la douleur lui vrillât la mâchoire.  
Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait plus tôt ?  
Pourquoi l'avait-il écoutée quand elle lui avait dit que tout allait bien ? C'était Sam, pour l'amour du ciel ! Depuis quand lui disait-elle ce qui n'allait pas sans qu'il insistât ?  
Mais il ne voulait pas la forcer, il ne voulait pas s'immiscer. S'immiscer entre elle et Shanahan. Et pourquoi Shanahan n'avait-il rien remarqué ? « Pauvre connard »

Jack faisait les cent pas le long du lit, pouvant évaluer d'un simple regard ce qu'elle s'était fait à elle-même. De profondes crevasses marquaient sa gorge, son cou, ses bras, le pire étant maintenant couvert de bandages blancs. Le Docteur avait dit qu'elle s'était fait une grosse bosse sur le côté du crâne en se tapant la tête contre le sol, tout ceci ajouté aux blessures avec lesquelles elle était revenue quelques jours plus tôt.  
Il baissa les yeux vers les mains de Sam. Ses poignets étaient emprisonnés dans des attaches de cuir doublées de tissu, pour protéger sa peau au maximum, mais il distinguait déjà une éruption rouge sur les poignets. Ses poings étaient serrés, ses articulations blanches. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce pour voir si on l'observait, Jack sortit une main de sa poche et passa ses doigts le long de ses articulations.  
La peau sur le dos de la main de Sam était douce comme la soie, contrastant avec la force qu'il savait que ces mains pouvaient avoir, contrastant avec les blessures qu'elle s'était faites. Il passa ses doigts le long des siens jusqu'à atteindre l'intérieur de son poing, poussant doucement et délicatement sa main à se détendre et à se desserrer. Elle soupira dans son sommeil, un frisson parcourant tout son corps, et sa main s'ouvrit sous la sienne.  
Jack leva les yeux vers le visage de Sam : elle s'était tournée vers lui, ses traits légèrement plus détendus qu'un instant avant. Finalement, les sédatifs avaient fait leur effet. Il retira sa main de sous celle de Sam et la garda un moment sur le dessus, avant de la remettre dans sa poche.  
- On m'a dit que tu étais là.  
Il se retourna pour découvrir Kerry debout à quelques pas du bout du lit, ses bras croisés devant elle.  
- Oui, fut tout ce qu'il eut la présence d'esprit de répondre, regardant à nouveau les traits à présent calmes de Sam pendant un bref instant, avant de s'éloigner du lit.  
- J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il y a des problèmes avec la sécurité. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions en parler.  
- Pas maintenant.  
Il gardait une voix douce, mais espéra que son ton serait efficace « Rien au monde ne me fera quitter cette pièce. »  
- Y aura-t-il un meilleur moment ?  
- Je dois être ici maintenant.  
Le Docteur Brightman choisit ce moment pour venir vers eux, un bloc-notes dans une main et un air inquiet sur le visage.  
- Général, je pense que nous avons déterminé quel est l'élément inconnu. Mais je ne crois pas que vous allez aimer ça.  
- Continuez.  
- Et bien, comme vous savez.. il y a quatre ans les Tok'ra furent capables d'isoler un certain composant chimique lié au contrôle mental Za'tarc des Goa'ulds, et depuis nous avons recherché ce composant dans chaque équipe à leur retour par la Porte.  
- Oui… et… ce n'est pas ça sinon vous l'auriez remarqué il y a trois jours.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
- Non, mon général, cela ne l'est pas. C'est un dérivé. Un dérivé plus pur, une forme plus raffinée du même composant. Il était moins apparent que l'original dans le sang, et l'analyse est suffisamment différente pour que l'ordinateur ne l'ait pas reconnu comme faisant partie des toxines recherchées.  
- Etes-vous en train de me dire qu'elle est une Za'tarc ?  
- Je ne vois aucun moyen de l'expliquer autrement, général.  
- Ah, merde…

- C'est grave, je sais.  
Kerry regardait entre Jack et le docteur tout en parlant.  
- Je crois que je me souviens avoir lu un dossier à propos de certaines personnalités à la base il y a quelques années...  
- Non ? demanda Jack, l'interrompant.  
- Et bien, oui. Certains membres d'une équipe SG se trouvèrent être des Za'tarks, et même un Tok'ra nommé Martouf ?  
Jack acquiesça, pas très sûr de savoir s'il acquiesçait au fait que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait dans le rapport ou non.  
- Ouai… En parlant des Tok'ras… Il semble que ce soit le moment d'appeler Anise-Freya et de la faire venir ici.  
Il pointa du doigt vers le bureau du Docteur Brightman dans une demande silencieuse d'utiliser son téléphone, et elle acquiesça. Avec un rapide et heureusement discret coup d'œil vers Sam, Jack se dirigea vers le bureau et composa le numéro de la salle de contrôle de la Porte.  
- Ici le général, dit-il au soldat qui décrocha. Composez toutes les adresses actuelles de bases connues de la Tok'ra. J'ai besoin soit de Jacob Carter soit d'Anise-Freya. En fait, les deux si vous pouvez les joindre. Quand vous établissez le contact, vous pouvez me joindre à l'infirmerie.  
Jack raccrocha, et posa ses coudes sur le bord du bureau, prenant un moment pour fermer les yeux et essayer d'absorber les dernières informations. Il poussa doucement un soupir, le laissant emplir ses joues avant de passer ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas. Si on regardait toutes les informations qu'ils possédaient sur le contrôleur Zat'ark, il n'y avait jamais eu de réaction comme celle-là. Excepté quand les contrôlés avaient échoué et tenté de se suicider. Mais Sam n'avait pas essayer de faire cela… quelque chose n'était pas logique.  
Pour la seconde fois ce jour là le cœur de Jack se serra dans sa poitrine quand le cri de Sam retentit dans le SGC. Mais cette fois c'était différent.  
- Jack ! Jack !  
Son nom – hurlé avec une telle terreur – se referma sur son coeur comme un étau. Jack courut dans l'infirmerie pour trouver Sam luttant sauvagement contre ses entraves, avec le docteur et trois infirmières tentant de la maintenir couchée. Elle jurait et criait violemment, sa tête allant d'un côté et de l'autre contre l'oreiller.  
- Jack ! Noooooon ! hurla-t-elle à nouveau.  
Jack poussa l'infirmière la plus proche de la tête de Sam et posa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme, la forçant à se tourner vers lui.  
- Carter ! Eh, je suis juste là. Je suis juste là.  
Elle le regarda, ses yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes bleues et respirant violemment, son souffle chaud contre l'intérieur des poignets de Jack. Sam tira à nouveau sur les entraves de ses poignets, il voyait du coin de l'œil qu'elle essayait de le toucher mais ne pouvait pas.  
- Jack ?  
- Oui, je suis là.  
- Ils disent que vous êtes mort.  
Sa voix tomba si basse qu'il l'entendit à peine, et il se rapprocha. Les infirmières se reculèrent pour lui laisser de l'espace.  
- Qui Carter ? Qui dit que je suis mort ?  
Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Sam, les faisant briller, et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Un trait humide s'échappa, courant le long de sa joue pour joindre l'endroit où la main de Jack touchait sa peau.  
- Elles. Les voix. Jack... tellement de voix.  
- Elles ont tort, Sam. Ne les écoutez pas.  
Elle tira à nouveau sur ses entraves, et Jack regarda le docteur. D'un regard il indiqua qu'elle devait la libérer. Il vit dans les yeux du médecin qu'elle ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée… mais c'était l'avantage de porter des étoiles sur sa veste. Avec ses mains libres, Sam l'attrapa et enroula ses doigts autour des poignets de Jack.  
Jack caressa sa joue avec son pouce, et la tension dans le corps de Sam sembla s'évanouir. Lentement, elle se laissa aller sur l'oreiller et Jack ôta ses mains de son visage. Mais comme il essayait de s'éloigner, elle attrapa sa main, la tenant avec les deux siennes, et elle se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face.  
Aussi vite qu'elle s'était éveillée, Sam retomba endormie, tenant sa main.  
Jack leva les yeux. Le Docteur Brightman se tenait de l'autre côté du lit, un air énigmatique sur le visage. Kerry se tenait elle au pied du lit, avec dans les yeux une expression qu'il ne voulait même pas essayer de définir.  
« Et merde. »

- O'Neill…  
Les yeux de Jack s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et il souleva son bras de sur ses yeux. Il leva la tête de l'oreiller derrière lui et regarda Teal'C qui se tenait entre les deux lits de l'infirmerie, puis il regarda le lit à côté de lui.  
Il était vide.  
Ses jambes pendaient toujours sur le côté du matelas, et il se souvint vaguement s'être étendu sur l'oreiller à un moment vers 21 heures, après que Sam eut semblé partie pour dormir un bon nombre d'heures d'affilée.  
- Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Nous approchons de minuit.  
Jack s'assit, son dos protestant contre l'inconfortable position de son sommeil.  
- Où est-elle ?  
- Le Docteur Brightman a fait déplacer le colonel Carter et le reste du personnel infecté dans les quartiers de sécurité.  
- Elle était supposée me réveiller avant de les transférer.  
- Le Docteur Brightman a exprimé son inquiétude sur le fait vous ne vous reposiez pas assez.  
- Pour l'amour du ciel, grogna Jack en sautant du lit, quand êtes-vous rentré ?  
- Il y a moins d'un demi heure, O'Neill. Je fus tout à fait peiné d'apprendre les événements qui se sont produits en mon absence.  
Jack se passa la main sur le visage.  
- Savez-vous si on a reçu des nouvelles de la Tok'ra ?  
- Toutes les recherches pour trouver la Tok'ra nommée Anise ont échoué. Un message a été transmis à Jacob Carter et nous avons été informés qu'il serait là dans les prochaines 36 heures.  
Jack ferma les yeux un bref instant, soupirant doucement. Il se sentait impuissant, et il détestait se sentir impuissant. Spécialement quand cela concernait ses hommes. « Dieu, qui voulait-il tromper ? Quand cela concernait Sam. » Donnez lui un ennemi à descendre, mettez lui une arme entre les mains. C'est ce qu'il savait faire… C'est ce pour quoi il était programmé.  
Pas pour cette putain d'incertitude.  
- Donc vous êtes au courant de ce qui se passe ? demanda Jack.  
- En effet. Cela doit être très déroutant de voir le colonel Carter dans un tel état de détresse.  
- C'est une façon de voir les choses, grommela Jack dans ses mains en se frottant le visage, essayant de chasser la fatigue. Elle ne me laisse pas m'éloigner d'elle de plus de deux pas.  
- C'est seulement à votre contact que le Colonel Carter retrouve la paix.  
Jack ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et regarda le grand jaffa.  
- On vous a dit ça ?  
Teal'C leva un sourcil, inclinant la tête :  
- Comme diraient les Tauris, « pas en ces termes »…  
Jack essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui devait déjà se dire sur la situation. Il avait accepté il y avait longtemps déjà de ne pas s'en faire sur le fait que, quoi que lui et Sam puissent dire ou pas, faire ou pas, les racontars iraient bon train. Il se préoccuperait de cela plus tard… quand elle irait à nouveau bien.  
- Accompagnez moi, Teal'C, dit Jack en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
Si Sam était endormie quand elle avait été transférée, il voulait être à ses côtés quand elle se réveillerait. Teal'C le suivit pas à pas et ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Les couloirs du SGC étaient silencieux au milieu de la nuit, sans aucun des techniciens ou du personnel parcourant les couloirs d'un endroit à un autre. Ils gagnèrent l'ascenseur le plus proche et Jack fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver son passe.  
- Flûte, grogna-t-il.  
Au moment il la trouvait dans sa poche arrière, Teal'C passa sa propre carte et les portes s'ouvrirent.  
- Merci.  
Teal'C inclina la tête et ils entrèrent. Jack était plus fatigué qu'il n'en avait conscience, et s'appuya de l'épaule sur la paroi de la cabine.  
- Je parie que Carter va être heureuse de vous voir, dit-il alors que l'ascenseur s'élevait dans un ronronnement. Avec Daniel qui n'est pas… là… et tout ça.  
- Si ma présence peut être d'un quelconque réconfort, je ferai avec joie tout ce qui est possible.  
- Merci, Teal'C.  
L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. Jack marcha d'un pas rapide vers les quartiers où les membres infectés de SG3, Sg5 et Sam avaient été transférés. Tout semblait tranquille, et Jack soupira. Pas de cri, pas de pleur. Peut-être se reposait-elle enfin.  
Ils tournèrent au dernier coin et Jack vit le Docteur Brightman parlant avec une des infirmières. Elle leva les yeux à son arrivée.  
- J'étais sur le point d'aller vous voir, mon général.  
- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé quand vous l'avez – les avez transférés ?  
- J'ai pensé que vous aviez besoin de vous reposer.  
- Excusez-moi, mon général, dit une voix calme derrière eux, et ils s'écartèrent contre le mur pour laisser passer un soldat avec un imposant chariot d'approvisionnement.  
Jack jeta un coup d'œil au chariot qui passait. Il était surchargé, et les approvisionnements de cuisine n'étaient pas bien rangés. Le soldat était probablement pressé d'en finir avec ça et de prendre une pose, et à cet instant s'inquiéter sur la façon dont étaient disposés ces objets ne faisait pas partie des préoccupations de Jack. Le chariot vira à gauche en les dépassant, et le soldat eut du mal à garder sa trajectoire. Jack haussa les sourcils, secoua la tête, et se tourna à nouveau vers le docteur.  
- Où est Carter ?  
Le Docteur Brightman pointa son stylo vers une porte fermée à quelques pas derrière elle :  
- Elle est là, elle se repose actuellement. Il est apparu qu'une fois que les sédatifs ont fait effet…  
Ils entendirent le soldat qui venait juste de passer jurer à voix haute avant que le chariot entier ne se renverse dans un bruit croissant résonnant et de tonnerre de chutes de vaisselle et de plats.  
Jack siffla :  
- Ohhhhh c'est pas bon ça.  
- Je suis désolée, mon général, s'excusa le soldat. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ramasse tout immédiatement, mon général !  
Jack leva la main :  
- Essayez juste de ne pas réveiller les morts la prochaine fois.  
Des couvercles et des pinces étaient encore en train de tomber du chariot quand un cri déchira l'air depuis la chambre de Sam.  
- Nooooooooooooooon !  
Une infirmière sortit en courant de la pièce :  
- Docteur, venez vite !  
Mais Jack avait déjà parcouru la moitié de la distance et poussa l'infirmière pour entrer. Il tressaillit, évaluant rapidement la situation qui s'offrait à lui. Sam était hors du lit, debout du côté le plus éloigné de la pièce, dos au mur, ses mains plaquées contre le béton gris. La panique et le désespoir déformaient ses traits et deux infirmières étaient près d'elle, tentant de l'attraper.  
Elle hurlait, criant des choses qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, qui n'avaient aucun sens, que c'était de sa faute à elle et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu faire ça. Qu'elle avait essayé de lutter, mais que les voix… les voix ne s'arrêtaient pas.  
- Colonel Carter, calmez-vous ! cria le Docteur en tentant de l'approcher avec une seringue à la main. Nous sommes ici pour vous aider !  
Sam rejeta sa tête en arrière si violemment qu'elle rebondit sur le mur de béton, un cri rude, guttural, s'arrachant à sa gorge… et là-dessus elle cria son nom : « Jaaaack ! »  
« Putain de… »  
Jack poussa tout le monde hors de son chemin et, comme il se précipitait vers Sam, elle se détourna, se couvrant le visage de ses bras :  
- Non ! Mon dieu non !  
- Carter…  
- Non ! Il est mort !  
Sam glissa contre le mur, tombant durement à genoux, et avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol Jack était à ses côtés. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, comme il l'avait fait à l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tôt, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder.  
- Sam. Sam, regardez moi !  
Tout le corps de Sam trembla, de la sueur couvrant sa peau et collant ses cheveux blonds à son front en des filets sombres. Ses paupières lourdes cachaient en partie ses yeux, et elle semblait à peine consciente. Jack caressa ses joues, puis plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Sam pour la secouer doucement.  
- Sam !  
Elle cligna des paupières, ses yeux bleus se focalisant à nouveau sur lui. Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, ses lèvres tremblèrent et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, un violent tremblement traversant le corps de Sam.  
- Jack ?  
- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix douce, sa poitrine si serrée qu'il lui était difficile de respirer.  
Sam aspira rapidement plusieurs petites bouffées d'air, secouant la tête. Elle tenta de s'éloigner de lui, pressant les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux en secouant la tête.  
- Sam…  
- Non ! cria-t-elle, levant les yeux pour le regarder. Non ! Vous êtes mort ! Mort !  
Quand il la toucha à nouveau, elle se débattit, secouant sa tête comme si un essaim de guêpes l'attaquait. Jack insistait, se battant contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pris ses poignets dans ses mains et la tira brutalement vers lui, les mettant face à face.  
- Carter !  
Elle se tint immobile, le regardant, ses yeux parcourant rapidement les traits de son visage. Ses lèvres remuèrent en silence, comme si elle tentait de connecter des pensées en mots.  
- Je ne suis pas mort. Je suis ici. Je suis – juste – ici.  
La tension s'évanouit soudain, et elle entoura de ses bras le cou de Jack, enfouissant son visage contre sa poitrine. Jack n'hésita pas et l'attira contre lui, se disant que la santé et le bien-être d'un soldat sous son commandement étaient plus importants que les apparences à un moment comme celui-là… non ? « NON ? »  
- Ils ne crient plus aussi fort quand vous êtes là, dit Sam doucement avant de devenir molle dans ses bras.

- Je ne partirai pas.  
- Général, cette tension n'est pas bonne pour vous et je ne suis pas convaincue que cela aide en quoi que ce soit le Colonel Carter.  
- Je ne suis pas médecin, mais comment pouvez-vous dire que cela ne l'aide pas ?  
- Je suis d'accord avec O'Neill. Sa présence calme le Colonel Carter et lui permet de penser plus clairement, et d'atteindre le repos dont son corps a besoin.  
Jack acquiesça avec emphase et montra Teal'C :  
- Ah, vous voyez ?  
Jack, Teal'c et le docteur se tenaient près de la porte des quartiers temporaires, parlant à voix basse, pendant que Sam dormait sur le lit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les sédatifs du médecin avaient rapidement mis KO les autres patients, laissant Sam seule avec ses démons. Et Jack serait damné en enfer avant de la laisser seule dans cet état là – spécialement quand il pouvait l'aider d'une quelconque façon.  
- Regardez, ce qu'ils ont pu lui faire est manifestement différent de la dernière fois. Et jusqu'à ce que nous sachions à quoi nous avons à faire, je dis que je ferai tout ce qui marche. Et, à l'heure où nous parlons, ce qui marche c'est le fait que je reste ici.  
Le Docteur Brightman soupira :  
- Très bien. Mais vous devez me promettre, général O'Neill, que vous allez vous reposer  
- Oui, promis… dit-il en acquiesçant. Aucun problème.  
Elle secoua la tête et quitta la pièce, le claquement de ses talons s'amenuisant dans le couloir. Dès qu'il pensa pouvoir le faire sans être entendu, Jack bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se frotta le visage avec les mains.  
- Avez-vous besoin que je reste pour vous tenir compagnie, O'Neill ?  
- Me tenir compagnie ?  
- N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai dit ?  
- Oui, mais la façon dont vous l'avez dit… peu importe. Je vais bien. Allez dormir, Teal'C. La nuit a été longue.  
- Si je peux être d'une quelconque utilité...  
- Je sais.  
Teal'C inclina la tête et partit, fermant la porte derrière lui. La pièce était pratiquement dans le noir, excepté une douce lumière venant de la porte entre ouverte de la salle de bain attenante aux quartiers. C'était une chambre d'invité standard, avec un lit double, quelques autres meubles et des décorations colorées sur les murs. Cela contrastait avec le béton gris et l'acier galvanisé des tuyaux.  
Sam reposait à présent calmement dans le lit, son dos tourné vers lui et son corps replié sur lui-même. Elle avait été changée et portait à présent le pyjama blanc de l'infirmerie qui ressemblait davantage à un kimono de kung fu. Jack se dirigea vers le lit, enleva sa veste d'uniforme et s'assit sur le côté opposé à Sam. Il appuya ses coudes sur les genoux. Combattant la lourdeur de ses paupières, il regarda tout autour de lui dans la pièce pour savoir où prendre quelques instants de repos tout en restant à proximité de Carter si elle se réveillait. Le petit canapé le long du mur semblait pas mal. Peut-être que s'il…  
- Jack ?  
Il se retourna et se pencha :  
- Je suis là.  
Sam roula vers lui. Son visage était partiellement dans l'ombre à cause du peu de lumière dans la pièce, et elle semblait éclairée par une bougie. Elle fixa son regard sur lui.  
- Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Je les entends toujours.  
Il se tourna encore un peu plus vers elle, montant ses jambes sur le lit de sorte qu'il était à moitié couché, reposant sur son avant-bras. Il la regarda un moment, et prit une grande inspiration avant de parler :  
- Je vais vous trouver de l'aide Sam. Je vais m'assurer qu'ils arrêteront.  
Elle se tourna sur le côté si bien qu'ils se faisaient face, elle sous les draps et lui dessus. Sam plaça ses mains sous sa joue et fixa un point invisible quelque part au milieu de la poitrine de Jack.  
- Restez là avec moi.  
- Je vous ai dit que je le ferais.  
Elle leva les yeux et son regard bleu rencontra le sien :  
- Je sais ce que je dis, Jack. Vous DEVEZ rester ici avec moi.  
Jack fronça les sourcils, fixant son visage dans la lueur pâle.  
- Pourquoi Sam ?  
- Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, ils auront raison.  
- Raison sur quoi ?  
- Sur le fait que je vous tuerai.  
Sa voix eut un accent glacial qui donna à Jack la chair de poule. Quoi que disent les voix, quoi que le Goa'uld lui ait fait, elle en était convaincue. Et Jack n'avait aucune raison d'en douter.  
- Chut, dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Sam. Dormez.  
Les yeux de Sam se fermèrent presque immédiatement et elle poussa la longue respiration de quelqu'un sur le point de se laisser gagner par un profond, très profond sommeil. Jack prit un oreiller à la tête du lit et le plaça sous sa mâchoire pour pouvoir rester dans cette position, étendu sur le côté, à la regarder dormir.  
Un peu plus tard il s'arrangea pour sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil, juste après que la main de Sam ait trouvé la sienne dans le noir.

- Allez Carter, mangez.  
Sam s'assit, le dos contre les oreillers placés à la tête du lit, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, sa tête inclinée sur le côté, les yeux fermés, les cheveux décoiffés.  
Jack tourna le bout de sa fourchette dans les fettuccini dans son assiette.  
- Est-ce que vous allez m'obliger à vous donner à manger ?  
- Je ne suis pas folle.  
Il oublia le dîner qui refroidissait rapidement et plongea son regard directement dans les yeux à présent ouverts de Sam. Les lèvres du colonel étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre, et son corps frissonnait même si une légère pellicule de sueur couvrait son front.  
- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez folle.  
- Comme vous ne pensiez pas que je l'étais quand j'ai vu Orlin ?  
- Carter…  
- Et comme vous ne pensiez pas que Jonas était fou quand il voyait les bestioles ?  
- Carter… répéta-t-il.  
- Ou quand Daniel avait le tueur de Goa'ulds Machello dans sa tête ?  
Jack posa la fourchette sur l'assiette, abandonnant l'idée de la faire manger, et repoussa le plateau repas. Il se leva de sa chaise à côté du lit pour s'asseoir près des pieds de Sam, posant sa main sur le genou de la jeune femme.  
Le tremblement diminua, mais ne cessa pas.  
- Mon dieu, Carter, je dois être bête mais finalement j'ai accepté tout ça, non ? Je ne pense pas que vous soyez folle, je le jure.  
Elle leva une main et la lui tendit, un léger et pâle sourire sur les lèvres :  
- Croix de bois, croix de fer ?  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était peut-être le premier signe en deux jours que Sam – SA Sam – était toujours ici quelque part et pouvait toujours apprécier ses blagues d'adolescent.  
Il enroula son petit doigt au sien :  
- Croix de bois, croix de fer.  
On frappa à la porte. Jack leur dit d'entrer, et après le bruit du passe de sécurité dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit et Walter passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.  
- Général, nous avons reçu un message disant que Jacob Carter et que la Tok'ra Anise arriveraient ensemble d'ici cinq minutes. Je pensais que vous pourriez vouloir être dans la salle d'embarquement quand ils arriveraient.  
- NON !  
Les doigts de Sam s'enfoncèrent dans l'avant-bras de Jack, son autre main attrapant son T-shirt.  
- NON ! cria-t-elle à nouveau.  
Jack fit signe à Walter de sortir, espérant qu'il comprendrait implicitement le message : « si je ne suis pas là dans cinq minutes, ouvrez la Porte sans moi. »  
- Sam, Anise est ici pour s'occuper de cela. Je serai juste…  
- Non ! Vous avez promis !  
- J'ai promis que j'allais m'occuper de ça.  
- NON !  
Elle avait hurlé à nouveau, et bondit sur ses pieds. Elle le dépassa, gagna le pied du lit, et courut à la porte avant même qu'il ait pensé à l'attraper.  
Jack se leva et la vit couvrir de son corps la porte et la serrure… Elle le regardait fièrement, le défiant de la faire bouger.  
A la place, Jack marcha calmement vers elle. Putain, il ne voulait pas voir cette – comment Janet l'avait-elle appelée déjà ? « Spice Tok'ra ! »  
- Carter, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui va m'arriver si je pars ?  
Elle secoua la tête violemment, son corps tremblant. Un muscle se contracta sur sa mâchoire et elle serra les dents.  
- Carter, que va-t-il se passer ?  
- Vous mourrez ! lâcha-t-elle.  
Sam tremblait à présent si violemment qu'elle pouvait à peine tenir debout. Elle respirait rapidement par le nez, expirant par la bouche avec une force telle que ses joues tremblaient, et elle le regardait sous ses sourcils froncés. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux le combat qu'elle menait.  
Jack parcourut l'espace qui les séparait et posa ses mains sur les joues de Sam, laissant le bout de ses doigts jouer dans ses cheveux. Elle gémit doucement, et son corps devint plus mou contre le mur, ses paupières tremblant.  
- Carter, regardez moi. REGARDEZ MOI.  
Elle le fit, et il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le tremblement se calmer légèrement et la panique frénétique décroître dans ses yeux.  
- Sam, s'il vous plait, essayez de me dire. Avez-vous fait quelque chose au SGC ?  
Ses yeux bleus se remplirent immédiatement de larmes et elle respira encore plus rapidement.  
- Oui ? demanda-t-il.  
Elle acquiesça.  
- Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez fait, Sam ? Essayez... Essayez de me dire ce que vous avez fait.  
Ses mains quittèrent le mur et elle agrippa ses doigts au T-shirt de Jack, serrant le tissu dans ses poings. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle respirait si fort qu'il craignit qu'elle n'hyper ventilât. Mais elle ne détourna jamais son regard du visage de Jack. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, ses lèvres bougèrent comme si elle essayait de former des mots, mais rien ne vint. Finalement elle poussa ce qui était à moitié un cri et un gémissement, et se tapa la tête en arrière contre la porte.  
- Ils ne me laisseront pas le dire !  
- Ok, ok !  
Jack l'éloigna de la porte, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Sam pour s'assurer rapidement qu'elle ne s'était pas ouvert le crâne.  
- Sam...  
Ses yeux étaient à nouveau fermés et elle roulait sa tête de droite à gauche, une sorte de miaulement sourd dans le fond de la gorge.  
- Sam ! Regardez moi !  
Docilement, elle cligna des yeux et rencontra à nouveau son regard, ses yeux brillants de larmes. Cela la déchirait de part en part. Cette fois, la Tok'ra avait vraiment intérêt à venir à bout de cela ou bien il…  
- Sam, pouvez-vous me dire... Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre peut être blessé ? Ou seulement moi ?  
Elle s'éloigna de lui d'un bond et se réfugia à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'élançant contre le mur opposé avec une telle force qu'elle rebondit, et s'effondra au sol comme une masse. Jack la suivit, et sans prêter attention à ses propres genoux s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser pour s'asseoir près d'elle.  
- Venez là…  
Elle le laissa l'attirer contre sa poitrine et elle rampa pratiquement sur ses genoux, enfouissant sa tête contre le torse de Jack en pleurant. Jack lissa ses cheveux et passa sa main sur le mince coton de son pyjama, le long de son dos, encore et encore. Après plusieurs minutes il l'entendit murmurer d'une voix étouffée.  
- Quoi ?  
- Juste pour vous, dit-elle contre son torse. C'est juste fait pour vous.  
- Ok, répondit-il contre le sommet de son crâne. Ok.  
Il entendit le déclic d'une carte dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit sur le Docteur Brightman, Jacob Carter et Anise-Freya. « Personne ne lui a dit à celle-là que le cuir, c'était fini depuis les années 80 ? »  
- Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jacob, alors que Anise ouvrait de grands yeux.  
Sam gémit et s'accrocha un peu plus à Jack, enfouissant encore davantage son visage dans son T-shirt comme un enfant intimidé.  
- Pouvez-vous nous laisser un moment ?

Jack détestait attendre.  
Il avait toujours détesté.  
Il détesterait toujours.  
Spécialement quand c'était pour des choses importantes… pour les gens importants dans sa vie.  
Comme Sam.  
Dans quelques semaines, elle serait officiellement mariée à un autre. Elle serait Madame Pete Shanahan. Ou Samantha Carter-Shanahan… ou ce qu'elle avait décidé d'être. Mais elle serait à cet homme et il serait à elle. Super.  
Cela ne changeait en rien le fait que Jack ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Il l'avait accepté, oh, presque quatre ans auparavant. Ironiquement, à cause de cette histoire de Za'tarc.  
Bien sûr, la menace pour Sam et lui n'avait alors pas été réelle. La menace la pire avait été eux-mêmes…  
Mais aujourd'hui la menace était très réelle.  
Et dieu sait si elle lui faisait peur.  
Anise/Freya/Spice Tok'ra était arrivée sept heures auparavant et une fois de plus ils approchaient de minuit. Jack avait l'impression que ce cauchemar durait depuis des jours. Elle avait été voir les autres membres du SGC que le docteur avait jugés infectés, et Sam et lui attendaient qu'elle revienne.  
Enfin, il attendait. Grâce à Dieu, Sam dormait.  
Durant les dernières heures, sa faible prise avec la réalité était devenue plus faible et son besoin désespéré de la présence de Jack extrêmement intense. C'était à présent tellement intense qu'il osait à peine prendre deux minutes pour aller dans la salle de bain attachée aux quartiers. Dans un si court laps de temps, il revenait vers une Sam Carter tremblante, en sueur, presque hystérique qui se réfugiait immédiatement contre lui – se collant et s'agrippant à lui jusqu'à ce que « les voix » s'éloignent.  
Encore maintenant, il reposait à moitié allongé sur le lit, le haut de son corps contre les oreillers de la tête du lit, ses jambes étendues devant lui. Sam était recroquevillée contre lui, se servant du ventre de Jack comme oreiller, une jambe passée sur les siennes. Il avait une de ses mains derrière sa propre tête, et de l'autre caressait machinalement les cheveux de Sam, regardant devant lui dans la pièce sombre.  
Et il attendait.  
Après un déclic la porte s'ouvrit, et Jack mit immédiatement un doigt sur ses lèvres. Sam remua, mais ne se réveilla pas, et les trois mêmes visiteurs qui étaient venus dans l'après-midi entrèrent dans la pièce. Jacob gratifia Jack d'un regard peu avenant à propos de sa position, mais comme pour les autres Jack ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment à ce moment précis.  
C'était ce dont elle avait besoin.  
Et, putain, elle allait l'avoir.  
Si elle avait besoin du venin d'une étrange espèce d'alien géant à trois galaxies de là, elle l'aurait.  
Si elle avait besoin de la dernière goutte de son sang à lui, Jack… elle l'aurait.  
- Alors ?  
- Ces quatre dernières années j'ai perfectionné la technologie qui permet d'inverser les effets du Za'tarc, et malgré le raffinement des drogues utilisées le traitement a été un succès complet sur les autres membres de vos équipes, dit Anise en s'approchant du pied du lit.  
- Donc, vous ne connaissiez pas cette nouvelle drogue ? demanda Jack.  
- Non, répondit Jacob. Et on donnerait cher pour savoir qui l'a faite. Malheureusement, le traitement a non seulement annulé les effets de la drogue mais aussi supprimé tout souvenir, si bien que les autres membres des équipes ne se rappellent pas qui leur a fait cela.  
- Ok. Donc maintenant vous vous occupez de Carter ?  
- J'ai peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles concernant l'état du Colonel Carter.  
Jack regarda tour à tour Anise, Jacob et le Docteur Brightman, puis reposa les yeux sur Anise :  
- Quoi ?  
La Tok'ra prit une longue inspiration avant de parler :  
- Nous n'avons jamais vu une réaction au Za'tarc similaire à celle du colonel Carter.  
- Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie, exactement ?  
- Nous pensons que cette intense réaction est due à ce que l'ordre placé dans l'esprit du Colonel Carter contredit si radicalement ses propres pensées et sentiments, que son subconscient combat violemment et activement ce contrôle de son esprit.  
- L'ordre de vous tuer, Jack, précisa Jacob  
Jack regardait Jacob quand celui-ci parla, et il vit dans les yeux de l'homme passer quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir définir. De la compréhension ? Peut-être, il ne savait pas.  
- Donc, elle combat l'ordre…  
- C'est plus que cela, général O'Neill. Le colonel Carter se combat virtuellement elle-même. L'ordre placé en elle lui dit soit d'accomplir sa mission – vous tuer – soit de se suicider si elle échoue. Son subconscient est plus fort que cet ordre, et lui demande de ne pas laisser cela se produire. Elle a réussi à empêcher votre mort, bien qu'elle ait cette voix toute puissante qui lui répète sans cesse de le faire ou de mourir. Ce besoin de proximité physique avec vous est, à priori, une sorte de stabilité pour son subconscient – cela lui prouve que vous êtes toujours en vie et qu'elle n'a pas échoué. Nous n'avons jamais assisté, ou même imaginé qu'un esprit puisse être si fort qu'il soit capable de mettre en échec la programmation avec une telle férocité. Ce serait vraiment fascinant de pouvoir étudier plus en détails…  
- Excusez-moi ? lâcha Jack, coupant la parole à Anise.  
- Je suis que dans une situation si rare et exceptionnelle, une étude plus poussée serait justifiée.  
- Jacob… dit Jack d'un ton menaçant.  
Jacob leva la main :  
- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, et cela n'arrivera PAS. Nous sommes ici pour résoudre ce problème, pas pour faire de Sam un sujet d'expérimentation.  
Jack lança un regard furieux à Anise :  
- Merci beaucoup.  
Anise soupira.  
- Général O'Neill, je vous assure que mon intérêt est purement scientifique. Personne n'a jamais pu montrer la moindre résistance à une programmation Za'tarc, encore moins la combattre à un degré tel que le fait le colonel Carter. Pouvoir étudier des exemples où un esprit individuel est potentiellement plus fort que la programmation serait fascinant. Je ne voulais pas lui manquer de respect, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider.  
Jack baissa les yeux vers Sam endormie. Il pouvait encore voir les blessures et traces qu'elle avait laissées sur son propre corps en se jetant contre les murs ou les meubles, et en griffant sa propre peau. Il sentait la bosse sur son crâne quand il passait sa main dans ses cheveux comme maintenant.

« Punition. »  
- Donc, vous dites qu'elle gagne ?  
- Oui, mais difficilement. Et cette victoire a un prix très élevé, comme nous pouvons tous le constater, répondit le Docteur Brightman.  
Jack grogna, la gorge soudain sèche, et garda les yeux fixés sur Sam alors qu'il parlait :  
- Elle a essayé de me dire ce qu'elle avait fait… Ce qui me tuerait. Mais elle n'a pas pu. Elle disait qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas faire.  
- C'est probablement ce que cela semble être pour elle. Des voix ou d'autres choses lui donnant des ordres – l'amenant au point où soit le plan doit s'accomplir, soit elle doit mourir. Cela, selon toute probabilité, devant aboutir à votre mort si l'origine du sabotage n'est pas découverte, expliqua Anise.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas régler cela de la même façon que pour les autres ?  
- Je ferais l'essai avec joie, mais je n'ai pas grand espoir quand au résultat. Je crains que parce que le colonel Carter combat le contrôle de son esprit si catégoriquement, son subconscient combattra également la tentative d'ôter ce contrôle.  
S'il avait pu, Jack aurait frappé dans quelque chose.  
- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- On force Sam à briser totalement la programmation. On la pousse… durement… plus durement et plus loin qu'on ne voudrait. Mais il FAUT lui faire briser ce lien. Quand elle le fera, elle sera libérée.  
Jacob ajouta avec un sourire triste :  
- Par « on », Jack, je veux dire « vous ».

Jack s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit de Sam, se courba en avant avec ses doigts liés et ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il bougeait nerveusement sa jambe droite, son ventre se nouant et se tordant.  
Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Anise et le docteur le lui avaient expliqué pendant la nuit précédente. Tout dépendait de lui. La balle était dans son camp. Super.  
Quelle connerie.  
Il releva la tête et regarda Sam. Elle dormait pour le moment, mais d'un sommeil sans repos et à nouveau sur le point de se réveiller. C'était presque le moment de commencer.  
Putain, quelle connerie.  
Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle roule sur le dos et cligne des yeux. Quand il sut qu'elle était suffisamment éveillée pour savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait, Jack se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
- Jack ? l'appella-t-elle.  
Il s'arrêta au pied du lit, sa main posée sur le rebord. Il ne voulait pas la regarder, parce que s'il le faisait il ne savait pas s'il pourrait continuer. Mais il tourna pourtant la tête et rencontra son regard mal assuré :  
- Je pars, Carter.  
- Non !  
Elle s'assit puis gagna à genoux le pied du lit et Jack dut se reculer pour échapper à ses mains.  
- Non, vous ne pouvez pas !  
Avec toute la volonté et la force qu'il était surpris d'avoir encore, Jack prit dans sa poche son badge de sécurité et marcha vers la porte.  
- A moins que vous ne me disiez maintenant comment et où je dois mourir, je sors d'ici Carter. Je ne peux pas rester ici à jouer les baby sitter pour toujours.  
« Putain, quelle connerie ! »  
Sa bouche avait un goût affreux, comme si les mots eux-mêmes y avaient laissé un arrière goût.  
Elle descendit péniblement du lit et se débrouilla pour se retrouver entre Jack et le verrou avant qu'il ait pu insérer sa carte, appuyant des deux mains sur la poitrine de Jack.  
- Non, Jack ! S'il vous plait !  
Il fixa un moment la charnière de la porte. La peinture grise s'était écaillée pour révéler le métal noir au-dessous. Inspirant profondément, il tourna la tête et baissa les yeux vers elle. Il parla d'une voix basse, à peine audible.  
- Dites le moi.  
- Je ne peux pas.  
- Dites le moi ou je pars.  
- Jack…  
- Dites le moi, Carter !  
Soudain elle se prit la tête dans les mains, un cri sortant de sa gorge, et elle le repoussa avec une force qui le surprit après trois jours passés sans manger. Mais Jack garda l'équilibre et la plaqua entre le mur et lui. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient dans l'espace entre eux.  
- Dites le moi, Carter. MAINTENANT ! C'est un ordre !  
Elle hurla à nouveau, ses mains battant l'air et sa tête tournant d'un côté et de l'autre. Le cœur de Jack battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et il combattit le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer. Mais il savait que c'était le contraire qu'il avait à faire. La pousser à bout jusqu'à ce que cela devienne insupportable. Elle était forte, elle dépasserait cela.  
C'était Sam.  
Sa Sam.  
Jack serra les dents et la repoussa, marchant à nouveau vers la porte. Sam tomba et se précipita à genoux derrière lui, ses poings agrippés à sa jambe de pantalon alors qu'il engageait sa carte dans le verrou.  
- Jack ! S'il vous plait ! sanglota-t-elle.  
Les yeux de Jack le brûlaient, et il passa la carte. Le verrou se désengagea et il appuya sur la poignée de la porte.  
« Ça ne marche pas, putain ! Ça ne marche pas ! »  
- Une explosion ! hurla Sam alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.  
Il lâcha la poignée et tomba à genoux devant elle, l'attrapant par les avant-bras :  
- Une explosion ? Sam, redites le …  
Elle acquiesça, son visage trempé de larmes et son corps secoué de violents tremblements.  
- Ex-explosion. Une b-bombe.  
- Où…  
Elle secoua la tête, frappant de ses poings sur ses tempes.  
- Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous !  
- Sam, où doit avoir lieu l'explosion ? Vous pouvez le faire ! Vous êtes plus forte que les voix ! Vous pouvez crier plus fort qu'elles, Sam !  
Elle reniflait et cherchait de l'air, son corps uniquement supporté par l'étreinte de Jack.  
- Non, je ne peux pas, Jack. J'ai fait ce qu'ils me disaient de faire.  
- Non Sam. Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé mourir. Mais si vous ne me le dites pas MAINTENANT, je vais partir et mourir. Ne me trahissez pas Sam ! Ne me trahissez pas !  
Elle secoua la tête lentement, paupières closes :  
- Je ne peux pas vous trahir.  
- Vous le ferez Sam, Vous me trahirez me si vous ne me le dites pas. CETTE FOIS CI je vais y aller, Sam. M'entendez-vous ? Rester ici me tue !  
- Non ! Vous mourrez si vous partez !  
- Je vais mourir si je reste !  
Elle s'effondra contre le mur, et Jack relâcha ses bras. Il mit ses mains par terre pour se relever, mais elle bondit en avant et prit son bras dans ses mains, tirant sur son T-shirt jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à nouveau à son niveau.  
Il vit dans les yeux de Sam, dans la douleur qui déformait ses traits, qu'elle se battait pour former les mots. Elle voulait désespérément lui dire. Jack retint son souffle, attendant.  
- L'a-ascenseur, siffla-t-elle finalement à travers ses dents serrées.  
- Une explosion dans l'ascenseur ?  
Elle acquiesça et laissa échapper une bouffée d'air.  
- Comment ? Comment peut-elle ne se produire que pour moi?  
Sam fouilla dans ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ait pris le badge de sécurité des doigts. Jack savait qu'on les observait, et que à l'instant même Siler avait une équipe qui gagnait les ascenseurs pour s'occuper de ça. Mais Sam n'était toujours pas elle-même…  
- Sam, qui vous a fait cela ?  
Ses yeux s'arrondirent, comme si elle venait de voir la chose la plus effrayante du monde, et elle se rejeta contre le mur. Jack tenta de la tourner à nouveau vers lui, mais elle se débattit.  
- Sam, regardez moi, qui vous a fait cela ?  
- Je ne peux pas.  
- Si, vous pouvez ! Vous m'avez dit ce que vous avez fait ! Qui vous a fait cela ? « Comme ça je peux lui exploser la tête à ce connard ! »  
Jack s'approcha d'elle, s'asseyant sur le sol pour être le plus proche possible, et il prit son visage dans ses mains comme il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois pendant ces quelques jours, pour la ramener à la réalité.  
- Sam, dites moi son nom et vous serez libre… Je vous le promets.  
Sa respiration s'arrêta et elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Jack. Jack se dit qu'elle avait besoin de sentir l'intense battement de son cœur sous ses doigts. Il allait traquer ce bâtard et lui apprendre ce qu'étaient la douleur et la souffrance… lentement… très, très lentement.  
- Vous le promettez ?  
- Oui Sam, je vous le promets.  
Il avala à nouveau pour tenter de chasser le goût amer dans sa gorge.  
Les doigts légèrement détendus de Sam se fermèrent en des poings serrés, agrippant le T-shirt de Jack entre ses doigts. Elle essaya de se cogner à nouveau la tête contre le mur, mais Jack la tint fermement contre lui.  
- Dites moi, Sam.  
Les muscles de sa mâchoire tressaillirent, ses lèvres blanchirent sous la pression alors que son corps et son esprit se combattaient l'un l'autre.  
- Camulus.  
Dès que le nom eut passé ses lèvres, tout le corps de Sam se détendit. La poigne sur le t-shirt se relâcha, et sa tête retomba lourdement dans les mains de Jack. Ses yeux se fermèrent et le cœur de Jack s'arrêta.  
- Sam ? Sam !  
Elle cligna des yeux, son regard bleu se concentrant sur lui :  
- Mon général ?  
Il sourit.  
- Oui.  
- Les voix sont parties…  
Jack ferma les yeux pour lutter contre leur chaleur moite, parce qu'il se serait damné plutôt que de s'avouer que c'était des larmes, et il se pencha en avant pour poser ses lèvres sur le front humide de Sam. Les doigts de Sam se refermèrent autour des poignets de Jack, ses pouces caressant doucement sa peau.  
- Merci mon Dieu, murmura-t-il.

Jack essaya de se concentrer sur le rapport devant de lui, mais son esprit se trouvait six étages au dessus, à l'infirmerie… où Sam avait été à nouveau emmenée le matin précédent.  
Le docteur Brightman avait fait son rapport ce matin en disant qu'elle avait dormi la nuit entière sans incident, et que ses dosages et son électro-encéphalogramme étaient à nouveau normaux. Sam était exténuée physiquement, et cela prendrait un jour ou deux pour reprendre des forces. Le temps aussi pour les blessures qu'elle s'était infligées de guérir.  
Mais elle était à nouveau elle-même.  
Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ?  
Dans sa « carrière », il avait assurément fait des choses bien pires que de tromper un bon camarade en lui faisant croire qu'un mensonge était la vérité pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Bon dieu, il avait même fait cela avec Sam plus d'une fois, quand il en avait reçu l'ordre. Mais ça… ça avait laissé un mauvais goût dans le fond de sa gorge depuis l'après-midi de la veille.  
Jack tapota avec son stylo sur son bureau et se recula, se levant. Il ferait juste une petite ballade… un petit tour dans la base pendant un moment… et si par hasard il arrivait au niveau 21, il s'arrêterait pour voir comment elle allait. Oui, ça semblait pas mal.

Sam ouvrit les yeux en entendant le bruit d'une chaise de métal qu'on tirait près de son lit. Elle était sur le côté, ses mains relevées près du menton, et sourit quand Jack s'assit, amenant son regard au niveau du sien.  
- Eh, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.  
Sa gorge était toujours rêche et douloureuse à cause de ses cris et de l'abus total de ces derniers jours.  
Jack prit le verre de jus fraise glacé qui était placé sur la table de nuit et le porta à ses lèvres. Sam leva la tête suffisamment pour boire un peu du liquide rafraîchissant puis reposa sa tête.  
- Merci.  
- Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Plus fatiguée que je ne peux me rappeler l'avoir été depuis très très longtemps.  
- Même après cette semaine sur P4x-2… 23…  
- 239. Non, mon général. Cela bat cette semaine là à plate couture.  
- Bon, deux jours de plus et vous irez bien.  
Sam soupira et sourit. Elle s'ennuyait déjà ferme, mais était vraiment trop fatiguée pour convaincre le docteur de la laisser sortir. A cet instant, rester juste étendue là semblait vraiment une très bonne idée.  
- Mon père est parti ce matin… dit-elle après quelques instants.  
- Oui, mais il a dit qu'il reviendrait la semaine prochaine. Quelque chose à propos d'une entrevue dont il fallait que vous me parliez ?  
Sam secoua la tête sur l'oreiller.  
- Pas aujourd'hui.  
Jack haussa les sourcils :  
- Ok. Quand vous voulez. Vous savez où me trouver.  
Sam fixa le visage de Jack, et nota qu'il essayait de ne pas croiser son regard. Il remuait ses mains, sa jambe gauche tressaillant nerveusement. Elle tendit le bras, et il tourna immédiatement sa main si bien que leurs paumes glissèrent l'une contre l'autre et il croisa ses grands doigts puissants autour des siens.  
- Vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire, mon général. Si vous n'aviez pas dit ce que vous avez dit – fait ce que vous avez fait – je ne pense pas que je m'en serais sortie.  
L'émotion l'empêcha de continuer et elle resserra sa main.  
Jack s'avança, enveloppant la main de Sam dans les siennes.  
- J'ai détesté faire cela.  
- Je sais.  
Alors il croisa son regard, et Sam cessa de respirer devant la sombre intensité de ses yeux.  
- Vous souvenez-vous ?  
- De ces derniers jours ?  
Elle acquiesça.  
- De chaque minute. Je pense que je vais faire des cauchemars à propos de ces voix tout le reste de ma vie.  
Sam vit l'éclair de colère alors qu'un muscle se tendait le long de la mâchoire de Jack.  
- Mais, Jack, plus que les voix et que la terreur, je me souviens de vous. Je me souviens de vous les maintenant à distance. Je me souviens de vous vous battant pour moi. Et quand les cauchemars viendront, c'est de cela que je me souviendrai le plus.  
Le regard de Jack quitta un instant celui de Sam, s'attardant un moment sur le bord de ses lèvres, avant de se détacher d'elle totalement. Il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur le dos de la main de Sam, puis pencha la tête et posa son front sur leurs mains jointes.  
- Mon général ?  
Jack se redressa, mais ne relâcha pas sa main aussi vite qu'elle ne s'y attendait. A la place, il retira lentement ses mains des siennes.  
- Oui, Walter ?  
- Il y a un coup de téléphone pour vous, mon général.  
Son regard passa de Jack à Sam.  
- C'est Peter Shanahan mon général. Il est assez en colère, et demande à vous parler. Il dit qu'il a laissé plusieurs messages au colonel Carter et qu'il n'a pas de nouvelles, et il veut savoir ce qui se passe.  
- Personne ne l'a appelé ? demanda Sam.  
- J'étais occupé, dit Jack comme simple réponse.  
- Mon général…  
- Je vais m'en occuper Walter.  
- Je devrais lui parler, dit Sam en essayant de s'asseoir.  
Jack se leva, posant fermement la main sur l'épaule de Sam.  
- Vous ne ferez rien de tel. Reposez-vous. Je vais lui parler.  
Il serra doucement son épaule, sa main glissant sur son bras pour serrer à nouveau doucement les doigts de Sam, avant de quitter l'infirmerie avec Walter.  
Sam reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, fermant les paupières pour lutter contre les larmes brûlantes qui s'y formaient. Mais chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle se rappelait…  
Pas les voix sifflantes, persistantes qui lui demandaient de faire ce que son cœur refusait. Pas la terreur qui glaçait son sang et l'amenait au bord de la folie.  
Elle se rappelait de son contact. De la façon dont il caressait ses cheveux et ses joues jusqu'à ce que les voix ne fussent plus que de simples murmures dans la nuit. Du fait qu'il n'avait jamais hésité à la prendre dans ses bras. Dormant avec sa joue sur sa poitrine… glissant dans le sommeil grâce au doux, au puissant battement de son cœur.  
Sam plaça son bras sur ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes à quiconque pourrait venir.

Cinq semaines plus tard – Chalet de jack – Minnesota – 21h30  
Jack se réveilla en sursaut, à moitié levé du canapé avant même que ses yeux soient pleinement ouverts. Il rejeta la mince couverture et parcourut du regard la sombre pièce commune du chalet.  
Le feu se mourrait dans l'âtre, seules quelques petites flammes tremblant encore sur les braises rougissantes, mais la nuit n'était pas assez froide pour nécessiter un feu plus fourni. Daniel était couché sur le tapis tressé le plus proche de la cheminée, ronflant fort. Teal'C reposait sur le dos près du mur le plus éloigné, ses mains croisées sur sa poitrine et les yeux fermés.  
Jack bailla et se gratta le crâne. Il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu quelque chose, mais se dit qu'il devait avoir à son actif trop de nuits passées sur d'autres planètes dans la tête. Cette heure de la nuit était habituellement son tour de garde. Il se leva et posa la couverture sur le canapé, marchant pieds nus vers la cuisine en t-shirt et caleçon.  
Alors il s'arrêta, écoutant à nouveau. Cette fois-ci il SAVAIT qu'il avait entendu quelque chose. Jack se dirigea vers la porte fermée qui menait à l'unique chambre du chalet, et se tint immobile devant le panneau de bois. Il se pencha contre la porte et écouta.  
- Sam ? murmura-t-il aussi fort qu'il put.  
Il l'entendit retenir son souffle et renifler, puis s'éclaircir la voix :  
- Oui ?  
- Ça va ?  
- Je vais bien.  
Comme il ne la croyait absolument pas, il tourna doucement la poignée et entre ouvrit la porte. Sam était assise à la tête du lit, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et ses bras entourant ses jambes. La lumière de la lune entrait entre les rideaux ouverts pour éclairer son visage et faire voir à Jack les stries humides sur ses joues.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Elle secoua la tête :  
- Je vais bien.  
Jack soupira et ferma la porte de la chambre, marchant vers son lit. Elle le suivit des yeux, relevant le menton alors qu'il s'approchait. Il s'assit à ses pieds, posant sa main sur ses genoux nus.  
- Sam…  
- J'ai fait un cauchemar, admit-elle finalement.  
Il n'avait pas besoin de demander à propos de quoi. Il savait. Ces cinq dernières semaines, il savait exactement quelles étaient les nuits où elle avait souffert même si elle ne lui avait rien dit. Il le voyait dans les ombres de ses yeux et dans sa façon de le regarder en salle de briefing.  
« Au moins cette nuit il pourrait y faire quelque chose. »  
Il se leva et rejeta les couvertures.  
- Poussez-vous.  
Elle ne sembla même pas surprise et se déplaça en se recouchant de l'autre côté du lit. Jack se coula sous les couvertures et les tira sur eux deux. Il se tourna vers Sam, s'étendant sur le côté et installa l'oreiller sous sa tête.  
- Venez là.  
Sam vint se placer entre ses bras ouverts, son dos contre la poitrine de Jack, sa tête sur son avant bras comme oreiller. Jack entoura de son autre bras la taille et Sam et l'attira plus près de lui, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de la jeune femme.  
- Dormez.  
Sam tourna la tête et leva les yeux vers lui, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Elle tendit la main et posa sa paume sur la joue de Jack, l'amenant à se rapprocher. Il obéit volontiers et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, chaque muscle et nerf répondant instantanément au contact de la bouche de Samantha Carter sur la sienne.  
Les lèvres de Sam s'entre ouvrirent, et il s'autorisa un doux moment de tentation, laissant sa langue glisser sur la sienne, le doux gémissement de Sam se propageant à l'intérieur de lui.  
Puis ils se séparèrent, sachant tous deux que c'était là qu'il fallait s'arrêter.  
« Pour le moment…. Nom de nom ! »  
Jack repoussa doucement du pouce une mèche de cheveux du front de Sam. Elle le regardait toujours, ses yeux bleus sombres à la lumière de la lune.  
- Quoi ?  
Sam sourit.  
- Rien. Parfois, je n'arrive pas à réaliser que je suis ici... que finalement nous…  
- Que tous les deux on a… compris ?  
Le sourire de Sam s'élargit :  
- Oui, quelque chose comme ça.  
Il l'embrassa sur la tempe.  
- Dormez.  
Elle bougea et s'installa contre lui, et Jack arrangea les couvertures autour des épaules de Sam pour lui tenir chaud. Puis il trouva à nouveau sa taille sous les draps et ferma les yeux.  
« Finalement… c'est une nuit acceptable ! »

Quatorze mois plus tard, 2 heures 12, complexe de Cheyenne Mountain.  
- Bon retour parmi nous, Jack. Cela fait du bien de vous voir.  
Jack accepta la ferme poignée de main de son ami de longue date et maintenant nouveau commandant du SGC, le général Hank Landry.  
- Merci Hank. Cela fait du bien d'être ici. On vous traite bien ?  
- Oh, oui ! Je pense que vous leur manquez, Jack… bien que personne ne l'admette.  
Jack sourit et suivit Hank à travers les couloirs du SGC, et une bouffée de nostalgie le submergea. Est-ce que cela faisait vraiment un an qu'il avait tout à fait quitté le Colorado ? Oh, bien sûr… il était toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passait ici. Il devait être au courant, en tant que chef du Département du Home World Security et superviseur de tout ce qui touchait à la Porte des Etoiles. Mais ce n'était pas comme « être là ».  
Comme être chef du SGC avait été différent d'être le leader de SG1.  
Mais, on vit... on apprend… On évolue vers des choses plus importantes et meilleures.  
- Comment ça va à Washington ?  
- Bureaucratie, Hank.  
Hank rit.  
- Je sais cela ! J'ai fait mon temps au Pentagone, mais tu sais cela. J'aime être ici.  
- Oui, j'ai aimé cela, aussi. C'est mieux ailleurs, mais si je n'étais pas ailleurs, j'aimerais être ici.  
- Madame n'est pas avec vous ?  
Jack secoua la tête, un sourire incontrôlable à présent sur les lèvres. « Il ne s'y habituerait jamais ».  
- Non. Elle ne sait pas que je suis ici. Ou pourquoi. D'ailleurs j'apprécierais que cela reste entre nous.  
- Aucun problème Jack. Pour autant que je sache, vous n'êtes même pas ici !  
Ils atteignirent l'endroit du SGC qui était le but de Jack depuis qu'il avait atteint le premier poste de garde. Les cellules. Il poussa un long, un calme soupir.  
- Il était dans un état pitoyable quand on l'a trouvé. Bien sûr, il avait été abandonné par ses jaffas il y a près d'un an, enfin ceux qui lui restait après que Baal lui avait botté les fesses. Sans disciples, il passait son temps sur une planète oubliée, préparant sa revanche.  
- Sa dernière tentative a échoué, conclut Jack.  
- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu.  
- Donc, il ne sert plus à rien ?  
- Pas vraiment. Il est lessivé, desséché, un dieu inutile sans fidèles.  
Hank s'arrêta devant l'une des cellules de sécurité, et mit un passe magnétique dans la main de Jack.  
- Laissez moi dix minutes, puis allez y.  
Jack acquiesça. Comme Hank commença à s'éloigner, Jack lui posa la main sur le bras :  
- Hank…  
Son ami lui tapa sur l'épaule.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Jack. Je sais ce qu'il a fait. Faites ce que vous avez à faire.  
Hank le laissa seul dans le couloir. Jack attendit onze minutes et demie avant de glisser la carte dans la serrure et d'ouvrir la porte. Les lumières étaient allumées à l'intérieur, pour qu'on puisse garder un œil sur les prisonniers à tout instant.  
« Ce soir, cela n'a pas d'importance. »  
Jack jeta un coup d'œil à la caméra vidéo dans le coin de la cellule. L'indicateur rouge qui montrait habituellement que la caméra fonctionnait était éteint.  
« Merci Hank »  
L'homme sur le lit roula sur le côté, ses traits hagards et tirés encore creusés par les lampes fluorescentes. Quand il vit Jack, il s'assit, posant ses pieds à terre. A cet instant, Jack vit la lueur de reconnaissance – et d'assentiment – dans les yeux de l'ancien Seigneur Goa'uld.  
« Le moment est venu de payer… »  
- Salut, Camulus.

FIN


End file.
